waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Carole Jeghers
' Carole Jeghers.jpg Carole Jeghers '(Born March 29, 1956) is an Canadian voice actress for best knowing for voicing Mrs. Parker from the 1999 animated televison series by Cookie Jar, Mona the Vampire. Filmography Animation *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1990) - Elephant sounds *Aladdin: TV Series (1994) - Lady Ratcliffe (2 episodes) *The Lion King's Hakuna Matata (1996) - Wenham Elephant (11 episodes) *Hercules: TV Series (1998) - Firefighter Woman (4 episodes) *Mona the Vampire (1999-2003) - Mona's Mom *SpongeBob SquarePants (2000) - Police Woman *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Alien Grandma and additional voices *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) - Cats, Dogs, Crocodiles and additional voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Anastasia, Drizella, Esmeralda, Laverne, Nani Pelekai and Jane Porter *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Unagi the Dragon (2 episodes) *The Emperor's New School (2006) - Marge Simpson *The Simpsons (2006) - Waitress *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2017) - Lady Kayley *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) - Dogs Movies *Sleeping Beauty (1959) - Prince Phillip's Horse *One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Dog sounds *The Jungle Book (1967) - Elephant sounds *The Aristocats (1970) - Dog sounds *Robin Hood (1973) - Additional voices *The Rescuers (1977) - International Mice *Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) - Chorus *The Lord of the Rings (1978) - Female Bree #5 *The Return of the King (1980) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Chorus *American Pop (1981) - Additional voices *The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Dog sounds *The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) - Chorus *The Black Cauldron (1985) - Dragon *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Dog *An American Tail (1986) - Additional voices *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Additional voices *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional voices *The Land Before Time (1988) - Sharptooth *The Brave Little Toaster (1989) - Additional voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Sharks and Horses *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - Dog sounds *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Crocodiles *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Wolves and French Woman #4 *Rock-a-Doodle (1992) - Additional voices *Aladdin (1992) - Horse *A Cry in the Night (1992) - Fran *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - Additional voices *Thumbelina (1994) - Additional voices *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Horse *The Lion King (1994) - Wildebeest *A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Additional voices *The Swan Princess (1994) - Prince Derek's Horse *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Additional voices *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Additional voices *Pocahontas (1995) - Chorus *Balto (1995) - Dog and Wolves sounds *Toy Story (1995) - R.C. *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Horse *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Snowball the Horse *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional voices *Hercules (1997) - Dogs *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Bees *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional voices *Anastasia (1997) - Additional voices *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Bird *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Dragon *Mulan (1998) - Shan Yu's Horse *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Horses *Antz (1998) - Additional voices *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Crocodiles *A Bug's Life (1998) - Female Ants *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR loop group *The King and I (1999) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999) - Chorus *Tarzan (1999) - Lady Alice Greystroke and Crocodiles *The Iron Giant (1999) - Firefighter Woman *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) - Additional voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Woman *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Frogs *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Additional voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional voices *Titan A.E. (2000) - Additional voices *Chicken Run (2000) - Female Chicken *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Additional voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Horses *102 Dalmatians (2000) - Dog sounds *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Jaguars *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Additional voices *Shrek (2001) - Horses *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Loop group *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Additional voices *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional voices *Monster's Inc. (2001) - Sulley's roaring voice *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Horses and chorus *Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Giant Octopus *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Horses *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) - Chorus *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Female Alien *Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Crocodiles *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Chorus *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Animal sounds vocal effects *Kangaroo Jack (2003) - Kangaroo sounds vocal effects *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Dog sounds and additional voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Baloo, Bagheera and Shere Khan's roaring voices *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Bees *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Krakens *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Horses *Brother Bear (2003) - Female Bear #3 *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Chorus *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Female Meerkat Digger #2 *Home on the Range (2004) - Horse sounds *The Polar Express (2004) - Additional voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Ice Cream Monster's roaring voice *Mulan II (2005) - ADR loop group *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Elephant sounds *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2003) - Chorus *Tarzan II (2005) - Crocodiles *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR loop group *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the We're Rabbit (2005) - Additional voices *Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005) - Zorgon *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Aslan's roaring voice *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR loop group *Bambi II (2006) - ADR loop group *Curious George (2006) - Alligator *Cars (2006) - Additional voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Krakens *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Dog sounds *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cinderella (singing) *300 (2007) - Horses *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Tiny the T-Rex's roaring voice *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Krakens *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional voices *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR loop group *Enchanted (2007) - Animal sounds vocal effects in Animated *WALL-E (2008) - Additional voices *Bolt (2008) - Additional voices *Up (2009) - Additional voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tide (2011) - Horses *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional voices *Brave (2012) - Additional voices *Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) - Additional voices *Monster's University (2013) - Sulley's roaring voice *The Lego Movie (2014) - Female Builder *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional voices *Cinderella (2015) - Horses *Inside Out (2015) - Additional voices *The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Additional voices *Zootopia (2016) - Additional voices *The Jungle Book (2016) - Monkeys *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional voices *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - Additional voices *Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Phillipe and Wolves *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR loop group *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) - Horses *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional voices *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) - Additional voices *The Star (2017) - Additional voices *Coco (2017) - Additional voices *Ferdinand (2017) - Additional voices *Early Man (2018) - Additional voices *Isle of Dogs (2018) - Additional voices *The Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional voices Category:1956 births Category:Canadian voice actresses